


What You Do To Me

by 24Stiles



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has something to ask Kurt...but the night must be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Me

_"You give me pretty little kisses on my face._  
 _Your arms and legs, when we cuddle, are in the right place._  
 _And every time I look at you, you smile like you know what you do to me._  
 _It doesn't hurt that you have the most perfect teeth._  
 _When you hold my hand you might as well sweep me off my feet._  
 _Cause every time I'm around you I can barely breathe._  
 _Oh you see what you do to me."_

Kurt smiled at the sight in front of him when he woke that morning… It had been a stressful week, between finding time to spend with Blaine, and working on the final touches of his fashion show. The distance he felt between the two of them during the week was tugging at his heart strings. He couldn't help but feel Blaine was pulling away from him a bit. Truth be told, he was almost sure he was. Blaine had been pretty secretive, which he never was, and it was worrying Kurt. Still though, Kurt smiled, because no matter what would happen between them, there was no way he would never, not smile at Blaine. Their bodies meshed so well together it was scary. Limbs in a beautifully tangled mess, Blaine's hand found its way to Kurt's and intertwined their fingers together. "Morning Beautiful" Blaine yawned, nuzzling his face to Kurt's neck. "Sleep well?" 

"Mmhm, I slept very well. I was next to you." Kurt replied to Blaine, noticing him moving to get out of the bed. "Where are you going? I thought we could have a lazy morning in bed baby" Blaine, now sitting on the edge of the bed looked at the clock, then to Kurt and apologetically sighed…

"Kurt, as much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all morning, I've got something to do today. I'll be back in time to take you out to dinner though, I promise. So be ready, and dress nice!" he put an emphasis on the word nice and got up walking to the bathroom. "I have to shower. I don't think the person I'm going to meet with would really appreciate me showing up smelling like sex!" he winked at Kurt disappearing into the bathroom. 

Kurt heard the shower turn on, and his stomach rumbled. He was lost in thought… Who could Blaine be going to meet with… Well, more so, why is it so bad to meet this person smelling like sex. No! He refused to let himself think that Blaine would, or even could, do that to him. He wouldn't cheat…would he? Kurt bit his lip, his nerves getting the best of him, as he finally decided to get up and make breakfast, if anything to just keep his thoughts at bay. He walked over to the bathroom door, cracked it and hollered in, "Blaine, are you going to want any breakfast, or will you not have time?" He asked him, figuring that he wouldn't have time. He was shocked when Blaine said that whatever he was making sounded good to him and he could be a few minutes late to have breakfast, well lunch, with Kurt. This made him smile, though he was still uneasy about this meeting. 

_"I won't forget you, when you leave me._  
 _I know it's coming, shortly._  
 _But I just had to let you know…_  
 _It's what you do to me. It's what you do to me._  
 _Oh, I can barely breathe. It's what you do to me._  
 _Haven't met someone like you, in quite some time…_  
 _Compassionate with confidence, I'm caught on your line._  
 _And I don't mind if you don't want to toss me back._  
 _I'll stay with you, please don't let me go._  
 _We can run away and never think about our past._  
 _Like two fishes swimming side by side, they never look back._  
 _Cause all I need is your smile when I look at you._  
 _Oh, see what you do to me."_

By the time Kurt had finished cooking them both a small meal; Blaine had gotten out of the shower and dressed. He looked amazing. "You look stunning babe, where are you headed?" Kurt asked him. Hoping for an answer, but silently screaming at himself for asking. Yes, he was feeling the slightest bit jealous; he just didn't want Blaine to see that. 

"I've got to run by the store and pick up a few things, and then I'm meeting with an old friend for coffee. I hope that's alright. I know we haven't had much time together this past week, but I promised I'd go to coffee and you know I hate breaking promises. It shouldn't be too long, and then we're off to dinner. Blaine finished up his breakfast, taking both his and Kurt's plates to the sink, rinsing them and sliding them into the dishwasher. "Promise honey, I won't be gone long." He leaned in and kissed Kurt, his tongue gliding over Kurt's bottom lip asking for entry. Kurt granted him access, deepening the kiss, till Blaine pulled away. "Alright, I really am going to be late, and if we kiss like that one more time, I swear I'm not going to be able to walk out that door." He hadn't meant for the words to come out that way, but he could still see the hurt in Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked. Kurt just said "It's nothing" as usual and started pushing him towards the door. "Just hurry back." Kurt told him, pulling him into a soft kiss before Blaine pulled away, whispered "I'll see you for dinner" and left. 

Blaine hated leaving Kurt like that. He could obviously tell that Blaine had been lying to him, but he knew it had to be done. After all, they did live together, he would see him for dinner later, and he wasn't doing anything wrong. His day went fairly quickly, having a lot planned and such little time to do it. 

_"And if my luck runs out._  
 _The rain will never wash away, these memories of you and me._  
 _And I'll never forget, the way you made me feel,_  
 _When your lips would touch my face…_  
 _It's what you do to me. It's what you do to me._  
 _Oh I can barely breathe; it's what you do to me… "_

He dialed Kurt on the way back to the apartment. Kurt answered about three rings in. "Hey honey, will you be ready to leave in about half an hour when I'm home" he wasn't far from the area but knew Kurt would need the extra push to finish getting ready. 

"I'll only need about 15. Where are we going?" Kurt asked. He knew Blaine wouldn't be telling him the surprise any time soon. At least, that's what Kurt expected. He didn't realize he'd be getting his surprise tonight. At the least he had hoped for some kind of hint. Blaine told him what he already knew…nothing. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready. See you soon. I love you" Kurt told him, running off to their bedroom to finish his outfit. He always took so long but tonight he knew he had to be ready. 

"Love you too" Blaine replied as he hung up. Now he was nervous. He had thirty minutes to compose himself, to figure out just how to say what he wanted to Kurt. In truth, there were no words. He loved this boy…man, with all his heart. Everyone always said they were this sickeningly sweet couple. That they were perfect for each other, and if for some unknown reason they didn't work out, that almost everyone they knew would stop believing in true love. Even for those who had found it. 

A few weeks prior to now, Blaine had called Kurt's father Burt and asked for his blessing to ask his sons hand in marriage. Burt was overjoyed to say the least. Blaine had hoped his own family would be this accepting, but to be honest the only one he was even going to tell, was his brother Cooper. Kurt was the reason he and Cooper had begun talking again, he was the reason he had any real connection to his family. Cooper, who also knew, gave his brother his approval as well. After all, Cooper thought of Kurt like a brother the day he met him. It was crazy how well Kurt just fit, and Blaine knew if they gave Kurt the chance, that his parents would love him too. For now though, just having Kurt in his life was enough. It would always be enough as far as Blaine was concerned. He just couldn't wait for them to be Mr. Hummel-Anderson, well, that's if Kurt says yes. Blaine had gone over to his friend's house to get ready for the night. He was dressed up, but not too extravagant. Tonight was about Kurt. 

He pulled into the driveway, and walked up to the door. He had a key, given that he lived here, but tonight was supposed to be special. He knocked on the door three times. Waiting for Kurt to open the door he heard Kurt holler, "I'm coming who is it?" He opened the door and saw Blaine's jaw drop slightly at the view of his boyfriend. "Like what you see?" Kurt smiled at Blaine, loving how even after all this time they could still take each other's breath away. "You know, you don't have to knock… You can just come in." Kurt said poking Blaine teasingly. 

"Just…give me a second… God Kurt you look amazing" Blaine's blush was enough to show Kurt that the outfit he had picked was just right for the night. "I know, I live here, but I wanted to make you feel special" Blaine said pulling his arm around from behind his back. "I wanted to pull out all the stops, and be romantic, which you know I'm bad at..." His hand came into Kurt's view, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "These are for you" He handed the flowers to Kurt. "I wanted to be a little untraditional before a big date for a change. I know I'm being a cheese-ball but you bring that out in me." He said, grinning from ear to ear at the red hue rising in Kurt's cheeks. 

"I love them Blaine, I love you. Let's go put them in some water then we can leave" he smiled, leaning close to Blaine and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, taking his hand and leading him up the steps. Once the flowers had been arranged and set on the kitchen table, they made their way back down to the car. "So, do I get a hint now?" Kurt asked, almost begging him to know. 

"We're going to dinner!" Blaine said with a smug smile on his face. "That's all you need to know, besides, you know you love me that much more when I keep things a mystery. So just let it be a surprise babe." They pulled up to a restaurant shortly after, and went in. The hostess asked if they had a reservation and to Kurt's surprise Blaine responded "Yes, for Hummel-Anderson" "Right this way Sir" they followed her to a table in the back of the restaurant. Kurt's mouth fell at the sight as soon as he saw the deep purple curtains that were draped over the entrance to the room. He was scared to go through them, the soft light of candles radiating out from the area, his eyes tearing up because this was all too much. Blaine had really gone out of his way for him. He didn't know how, but he had found the one man in the world that he would never let go of. "Blaine" Kurt asked, looking at him sincerely dumbfounded at the beginning of the nights events, "What is the meaning of all this?" 

"I can't just want to spoil my boyfriend every once in a while?" Blaine answered, laughing slightly at Kurt's face, which was bright red, even with the candlelight dancing around his face. Their eyes illuminated and sparkling in time with the others. They ordered their food, ate, and talked just each enjoying the others company. "What do you say we finish up and get out of here? The nights not over yet" Blaine looked to Kurt, smiling a big toothy grin. The waitress had brought the check over, Blaine paid, without really paying attention to what it said, generously tipping their server. He stood, offering Kurt his hand, helping him from his seat and lead the way outside. 

"Wait Blaine, aren't we going to drive back?" Kurt asked, the confusion on his face clear as day, as they walked in the opposite direction of their car. 

"I thought we could go for a walk, it's a beautiful clear night." They walked hand in hand, Blaine still leading him. Kurt recognized this area now that his eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit street. They were right around from the boardwalk. 

"I love you, Blaine" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand as they reached the boardwalk, a blanket set up slightly off to the side in the sand. "Tonight… Tonight just couldn't get any more perfect. I'm so happy the way our lives have turned out. We're together, we're in love. I don't need anything else but you." The look of sincerity showing over Kurt's face showed Blaine his words were true. He had however already known this. They sat, and Blaine popped open a bottle of champagne, setting it in the bucket of ice. Blaine knew what was coming. Every so often, they would have a fireworks display, right off the beach. There were barges lined with fireworks just out at the horizon, and they would start promptly at 9pm. 

Blaine glanced at his watch… realizing it was 8:45 and he had just about 15 minutes to finish the night off right. "Kurt" He looked to Kurt, taking his hand in his own, pulling them to their feet and placing his arm around Kurt's waist. "Look out at the ocean, it's so large, full of possibility, wonder. The stars, and moon, they reflect off the waters, and it's just so beautiful, so peaceful, so perfect. In this moment, here with you, everything is perfect, the rest of the world doesn't exist." Blaine saw Kurt's eyes glisten in the moonlight, captivated, hanging on to every word. "And then I think about us, about this moment that we're sharing, and I never want anything to come between us, between these moments we have together. I want them to be forever. I want us to be forever. Kurt, when you came into my life, I never saw myself this happy. I didn't know a thing about romance, and you were willing to wait for me. I know, I'm stubborn, but it didn't take too long for me to come around…" He blushed lightly, shifting his weight, finally feeling the nerves of what he was about to ask. "How I deserve you, I'll never understand. Why you took a chance on me… I love you Kurt, and I hope I'll always be able to make you happy, and let you know that always and forever you will be loved." He backed away from Kurt a bit, leaving Kurt looking sad at the loss of closeness, only to be in shock as he noticed Blaine get down on one knee. "Kurt, I promise to always love you, through the good times and bad, even if there never are any" he gave a small laugh "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" He opened a box, with a simple elegant ring in it. Blaine's breath sticking in his throat after the words left his lips.

Kurt pulled him up, off the ground, and captured his lips in the most passionate of kisses, before breaking apart repeatedly saying "Yes Blaine, Yes I will marry you… Yes. Yes. Yes!" He smiled so bright, not even all of the stars in the sky could out do him. Blaine slid the ring on his finger, pulling him into another kiss as the fireworks started behind the two, too caught up in each other to notice. This was the first night, of the rest of their lives, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on DeviantArt. 
> 
> Song is What You Do To Me by Chris Salvatore
> 
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles


End file.
